lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forest Of Doom - Part 5
This is the fifth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla, Johnny, and the Friar, are attacked by Death Hawks. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * The Friar Creatures * Death Hawks Plot Previously... The good dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their fabled war-hammer. Without it, their King is unable to arouse his people, despite the fact that the hill trolls threaten their village. Rumour has it that an envious King of another village of dwarfs sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do. But as it flew back over Darkwood, it was dropped into the forest and was lost. Apparently, two forest goblins found the hammer but could not decide who was to keep it. They wrestled for hours but gave up. Then they discovered that the handle unscrewed from the head, and the argument was settled. One kept the head, the other kept the handle. Then they parted, each happy with his new treasure. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both head and handle have the letter G inscribed on them. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon suited and booted with swords, scabbards, backpacks, and leather armour and embroiled in the quest to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. Lucilla and Johnny will be well rewarded. In a small clearing amidst the trees they encounter two Orks whom Lucilla kills. Further along the narrow path they come face to face with a huge, brown bear. The bear slashes at Johnny's back as he tries to run. Johnny hits the dirt. Lucilla swings a mean punch at the back of the bear's head and he goes flat out, sprawling on top of Johnny. Lucilla rolls the bear off Johnny. As they both walk along the path through the waist-high grasses, suddenly a clump of grass stretches out across the path and attempts to wrap itself around Lucilla's ankles. They both leg it. They soon reach the bank of a gently flowing river. There is no bridge but they see that the path continues ahead on the other side of the river. Standing proudly in front of them both is a centaur. He takes them across the river after they pay him with some items. They fins themselves at the foot of a path which winds its way up into some hills. To the right of the path is a great, old oak tree. Lucilla and Johnny both continue along the path. The ground is quite steep now as the path wends its way up into the hills. By the time they both reach the top the sun is quite hot. Ahead they see a valley floor bathed in sunlight. Eventually they reach the valley floor which is green and pleasant and they both wonder why such a tranquil place should be the home of so many loathsome creatures. Walking along the path, they meet a friar. The friar is very nervous and jittery. He has lost his sacred brass bell to a small furry creature with green spindly arms and legs. He promises to reward Lucilla and Johnny with a magic healing potion if they help him find it. They agree and ask him to join them in their quest. He agrees. Soon they are faced with a giant some five metres tall. He is wearing brown canvas clothing and fur boots. On seeing Lucilla and Johnny his eyes widen and he raises his great wooden club. He is quickly, and surprisingly, dealt with as the Friar cowers away hidden behind a tree. The giant lets out a massive howl of pain and falls over backwards. Dead. Now... As Lucilla approaches the friar, he peeks out from his hiding place and sidles over. Lucilla: He's dead. Friar: Oh thank goodness. Shall we continue? Lucilla: Yes. The three of them continue ahead. The path twists and turns and then makes a sudden sharp turn to the left. Following the new course they are aware of squawking in the trees all around them. They hear the flapping of wings and look up to see three large birds swooping down on them. Their beaks and talons look razor sharp. "Oh no! Death Hawks!" exclaims the Friar as Lucilla and Johnny draw their swords. As one of the Death Hawks swoops down on Lucilla, she slashes at it with her sword but misses. Another Death Hawk heads straight for the Friar, who ducks quickly and then runs to hide in the bushes. The third Death Hawk attacks Johnny, but he manages to avoid it, before swinging his sword in an arc at the creature. Unfortunately, he also misses. Lucilla swings her sword again and slices a Death Hawk in half. Meanwhile, the Death Hawk that attacked the Friar circles overhead, searching. It appears to have spotted the Friar. Johnny's Death Hawk swoops down once more but again misses, just as Johnny does when he swings his sword. Lucilla throws her knife at the Death Hawk that comes swooping down on the Friar. It lodges in the birds belly, whilst the bird continues flying, though rather less steadily than before. It reaches the Friar, viciously pecks at his raised hands and then flies back into the air again. With her other hand, Lucilla, swings out in front of Johnny as a Death Hawk glides down to attack him. She lops off it's head. Lucilla slices the bird in half as it attacks the Friar. Finally there is a moment of silence. Lucilla: What are death hawks? The Friar steps hesitantly over to one of the Death Hawks and gives it a gentle nudge with his foot. Satisfied that it isn't getting up he turns to Lucilla. Friar: Death Hawks are the most vicious of the birds of Darkwood. Some people believe them to be the evil spirits of murderers and rapists who have found themselves lost in the woods, before finally falling foul of equally evil creatures. Others talk of a dark wanderer who is occasionally seen surrounded by Death Hawks directly before a major catastrophe. It's all hearsay really. Whatever the case, horrible creatures. He pauses as he glance round and at the creatures talons. Friar: ...and what is this... Something is glinting in the light. Lucilla takes a closer look. One of the Death Hawks has a silver band around one of it's legs. It has an inscription on it which reads 'Death awaits you'. Previous Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 4 Next Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 6 Previous Episode Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues Category:Fighting Fantasy